Umbram Mortis
by spacehunter
Summary: Born from the strongest couple in Beacon, Leo. Follow as his life changes indefinitely as each home he comes to enjoy crumbles down. Can the bonds he build with his fellow students be enough to keep him retained, or will he give into the lust for carnage hidden deep within?
1. Chapter 1

_As the fragment of his soul piece back together, he is closer to completion. Hopefully he will be completed before all of his friends fall._

* * *

"Willow, are you sure you want to go back to Mistral?" Ozpin asked the middle aged woman in front of him. You couldn't tell Willow was middle aged if it wasn't for the few grey hairs hidden within the long black hair. Her brown eyes always seemed to pierce through whoever she was looking at, especially himself.

"Indeed, Fasces and I want to raise our child in our homeland." Willow replied.

"Very well. What will you do after raising the child? Will you both return as Huntsman?"

"Ahaha, Ozpin we'll be too old for that by the time we're done raising our child. Also our child is going to be the one returning as a Huntsman" Willow smiled and gave Ozpin a hug. "Be sure to come and visit us though when you get the chance."

Ozpin returned the smile and hug. "I will, be sure to be safe Willow. You and Fasces are heroes to us, but there are those out there that see you as villains."

Willow ended the embrace and nodded. "Don't worry, our family will be an unstoppable force. With my spartan training, and Fasces barbarian fighting nothing could take us down."

"Indeed. Farewell Willow may aura guide you." Willow waved to Ozpin then walked out of the building.

"Hey Willow, what did old Ozzy have to say?" Asked a middle age man, whose once vibrant red hair was fading to a greyish pink. Despite his hair fading away his crimson eyes still held the same gleam as when Willow first met him.

"Just to be careful and if we were sure about returning to Mistral." Willow giggled at the thought of how Ozpin has still never changed. "And dear, we both know we're older than him, don't call him old."

"I know, I know, but the grey hair makes him seem older." Fasces smiled and held Willow's hand while walking towards the bullhead.

"You aren't one to talk mister with how your hair is now, it'd be impossible to tell it was red at one point." Willow messed with his hair for a moment then brought her hand down to her stomach. "So we're going to be a bigger family here soon, it feels like yesterday we were out there quelling rebellions and slaying Grimm."

Fasces smirked. "That's because we spent our life doing that until just recently. Ah I wonder how those two are doing now."

"They're probably out there causing trouble wherever they step." The couple shared a laugh and boarded the bullhead to home. They smiled and waved at the people around them. "I guess wherever we go everyone recognizes us."

"Of course, we're famous aren't we? The strongest and I quote the strongest huntsman duo." The couple sat down in there seat and Willow rested her head on Fasces' shoulder.

"Strongest duo? I wouldn't go that far dear." Willow closed her eyes.

Fasces flexed as if to show off. "I would, we've proven ourselves worthy of that title."

Willow sighed and smiled. "As much as I love your cockiness, tone it down a bit hun. I'm going to rest."

Fasces smiled to himself and rested his head against Willow's. "Okay love I will."

* * *

The cries of a newborn child could be heard throughout the small house. "It's a boy Wil we have a son." Fasces said with glee in his voice while tears rolled down his face, as he held his newborn son.

"Don't hog him, let me hold him dear. I did just push him out you know." Fasces reluctantly handed his child off to Willow. Tears formed in her eyes as the newborn came into her arms. She held him close to her and the crying stopped and the newborn looked at his mother with his deep crimson eyes and cooed affectionately. "He's so precious." Willow managed to say while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Fasces sat down in the chair next to Willow and ran his hand through her hair. "So what are we going to name him?"

Willow looked at her husband and back at her child. "Hmm I feel like his name should be Leo." She smiled.

"I like it. I think it fits him. He'll have the heart of the lion." Fasces smiled.

"He has my hair, but your eyes. You can really tell he's our child. Leo Relbun." Willow looked into her son's eyes. Something about them held a peculiar darkness that made him all the more beautiful. "Well let me give you your first bath Leo."

* * *

Fasces

[Fa-Cees]


	2. Volume 0 Chapter 2

"I'm fucking three mom." A young Leo said.

"Great I wonder who taught him how to cuss." Willow said as she glared at Fasces.

Fasces held his hands up. "He was going to learn anyways, plus he sounds more like a man while swearing." He walked over to Leo and ruffled his hair.

Willow just sighed in response. "Really? You're lucky I love you."

Fasces smiled sheepishly. "Yea I know." He looked back down at his son. "But Leo, no swearing at your mom. And really we want you to unlock your aura as soon as possible."

Willow walked to her son and placed her hand on his head. "Yea, your father wanted to forcibly unlock your aura when you barely were a week old."

* * *

I looked at my dad for a moment. "Really dad, when I was a week old."

He still had his sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "I can't help it, I'm a barbarian, I just wanted my son to get strong as soon as possible."

Mom coughed to interrupt our conversation. "If you could use your aura too so we can as a family unlock his aura together. Please dear." Dad placed his hand on top of moms' then I felt something warm flow into my body is this aura I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling through my body. Once I opened my eyes I was surrounded blackish purple light surrounding me. "Wow.. his aura reminds me of miasma." I heard mom say.

"You weren't kidding about that darkness thing were you."

"No I wasn't, and can you feel that? His aura is on par with ours, if he learns to control it he really could take our place."

"Well of course, our son isn't a wimp." I puffed out my chest proudly at hearing dad and mom saying that.

"Does this mean I'll be as strong as both of you?" I asked them.

"No." I looked at my dad, a feeling of sadness came over me. I looked at mom and she looked pissed. "With any luck you'll be stronger."

"Nice save. A moment longer and you'd of been in trouble." I could hear the anger in her voice.

"It's not a save if I was already going to say it." I watched as dad stuck his tongue out at mom. I giggled.

I looked up at mom and dad. I can't wait to be as strong as they are so I can fight by their side. "Can I start training as soon as possible?" I asked them my hope building up.

Mom looked down and smiled at me. "Of course we can start training but first, I want you to meet someone."

In unison with dad we both whined and said. "Awwh can't we just start training already?"

"Not until he meets him."

Dad leaned down close to me and whispered. "Leo if you can stay up tonight, we'll start with night training."

"I heard that you know."

"One I'm a barbarian I don't know what patience is. Two I waited three years for this."

"Fine, well I'm going to send Ozpin a message to come down as soon as possible."

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk. Nothing interesting has happened lately so he was stuck doing paperwork until a notification from his scroll caught his attention. "Relbun." He said to himself. As he read through the message a small smile grew on his face. "I guess something interesting is happening."

"What's interesting?" A feminine voice came from behind Ozpin.

"Hello Raven. Where's the rest of your team?" Ozpin sighed and apologized mentally to Willow.

"Oh they'll be here in 3…" The scurrying of feet could be heard running towards the door.

"2…" The pounding on the door instead of knocking politely.

"1.." Ozpin opened the door.

"Now." On cue the door Qrow, Taiyang, and Summer fell onto the floor.

"Hey Ozpin." Qrow said.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion Ozpin." Summer apologized.

"Relbun… visit.. Ozpin you're going to visit Willow and Fasces?" Raven asked while trying to conceal some excitement.

Ozpin sighed and apologized to Willow again. "Indeed I am."

In unison team STRQ all asked. "Can we come with?" All but Qrow put on their best puppy look.

"You're just going to follow me anyways. We may as well go together." Ozpin got up from his desk and grabbed his mug. "Go get ready and meet me at the bullheads by six tomorrow morning." Ozpin looked at Qrow and Taiyang then narrowed his eyes. "Sharp, don't be late."

* * *

I took a deep breath to try and get my breathing under control like my dad said. "Well… shit you're a natural at this." I puffed my chest out proudly with my foot on a beowolf. "Your aura is definately something else." I felt dad put his hand on my hair and smile. "But it's weird, the Grimm's body should of dissolved already. Anytime I kill one they don't last."

I grabbed the bottom of dad's shirt and tugged to get his attention. "Dad when can I get a weapon like you and mom have?" Their weapons are awesome. Dad has a giant minigun that doubles as a sword with blades on the top and bottom of it. It's handle is like that of a sword with the trigger on the hilt as well. Mom's weapon is two spartan swords that can combine at the hilts to make a bow.

"Well I have an idea about that. Take the teeth out of that beowolf and bring them home with us." I smiled and happily started taking the teeth out of the dead Grimm. After I collected them I took them over to dad.

"Now what do I do?" I smiled up at him while holding the teeth.

"Here put them in my bag." He crouched down and opened up his backpack. I just put the teeth in there. "All good? Let's head home." A crunch from behind made him jump back up and ready his weapon. "Or let's just see what that is." Three beowolf came out from the tree line. "Leo you wanna get the one on the left? I'll get the other two."

"Alright!" I got into the fighting stance dad taught me. It felt natural already, as if I was doing this in a past life. I charged at the beowolf as it ran on all fours at me. When it was only five meters away the Grimm leapt at me with it's claws ready to swipe. I spun to the side as it flew past, but before it got far away I grabbed it's tail and yanked it back towards me. Using the speed it was flying at me with I slammed my fist into it's face feeling a small crunch against my fist that felt oddly satisfying. I smiled knowing it was dead already. I turned around to see dad standing there watching me.

"You really are a brute like your dad. Yet you got precision like your mother, if you had hit anywhere else on its skull it would of been fine."

I just stared at him for a moment, then smiled after realizing his compliment. "Thanks dad! But why is there no bodies next to you?" I tilted my head slightly while asking.

"A Grimm's body is suppose to dissolve when you kill them. Yet for both of the ones you killed to keep their bodies…. There must be something special about you, or just a big fluke." That made me smile more. Dad just said I might be something special.

"Yay I'm special!" I giggled.

"Well you are the son of two legendary fighters. Anyways get all the teeth from that beowolf and let's head home, we have got to tell your mom all about this."

* * *

"Willow we gotta talk about our son!" Dad said as I watched him charge through the front door and pulling off his backpack emptying the teeth onto the floor.

Mom came into the front room and looked down at the teeth. "Why are you leaving a bunch of teeth on the floor?"

"Well before that, our son is something special. Really fucking special. The kid is a natural at combat, it's almost as if he's already had years of training. He was able to take down two beowolves. Each barehanded." I smiled and punched my chest out of pride.

"Can you please watch your mouth around him please?" Mom put her hand against her forehead and shook her head. "And he what? You're lying."

"Willow, I'm a barbarian not a liar. And that's crazy, but even more crazy is, when Grimm die to him they don't dissolve." He paused for dramatic effect. "They are just actual corpses. We have to show this to Ozpin."

Mom sighed. "Leave it to our kid to be off in some way." I could see a smile on her face. "Guess I have to agree with you, we should start training him as soon as possible."

"I have an idea about that. Will you hear me out?"

"Of course dear."

Dad flexed while having a smirk on his face. "I say we teach him all there is to know about Grimm and to take them down. After we should teach him about combat as a whole. Your precision with my brute force. Teach him that, teach him how to take down Grimm and people alike."

"Fasces why is it that you make the most sense only when it comes to combat related topics? Let's be sure to teach him all we can." Mom and dad hugged each other then they both looked at me and waved me over to them. To be honest their conversation flew completely over my head. All i knew was they were going to train me and that already made me way happy enough. I ran to them and jumped into their arms hugging them both.

"Family hug!" I said while giggling and smiling. "I get to be strong like mom and dad yay."

"Like I said with any luck, you'll be stronger, and after tonight I think you have plenty of luck."

"Yea we won't stop at making you as strong as us, but stronger. But it's time to for bed we're going to have a guest tomorrow."

* * *

"Should we just barge in?" Taiyang asked.

Qrow and Raven both looked at him with a look of horror on their faces. Summer only shook her head. Ozpin just sighed.

"If you want Willow to kill you then go ahead." Raven said.

"We should just knock like normal people you know." Summer looked back at Ozpin.

"I guess I'll do the honors." Ozpin walked up to the door and knocked on it.

* * *

A knock on the door woke me up. I went to get up until I saw mom and dad both come into my room. "Now Leo, you must not leave this room today. We have a few more guest than we thought we'd have." I didn't fully understand but just nodded.

"Alright let's not keep the kid's waiting Wil. We love you Leo, and sorry that we're having you stay in your room." Mom and dad turned around and went to leave the room.

"It's okay! You have reasons I understand!" I said before they left the room.

"That's our son." They both sad in unison with happiness in their voice.

* * *

Fasces opened the door with Willow behind him and smiled at the visitors. "Welcome to our home!" The married couple said.

"Qrow how about a drinking contest!" Was the the first thing Fasces said.

"How could I turn down a kind offer? Better watch out this dusty Qrow will beat you."

"Ahahaha that's the spirit!" Fasces walked over to his alcohol cabinet and started grabbing bottles of his favorite drinks. "Let's get started kiddo. Oh and Taiyang don't worry I'll still be able to fight you after this."

Taiyang smiled. "You knew just what I wanted already."

Summer and Raven went up to Willow and smiled.

"Hello Summer, Raven. Last I heard you ran off."

Raven sighed. "Just a mission that I can't talk about too much."

"Oh is that so? Well I won't dig any further then." Willow smiled "Let's go sit outside I think the boys are going to be fighting out there soon."

"Seems like fun, but we already know who's going to win." Summer said.

"Doesn't hurt to watch." Raven smiled as well as a drunken Qrow made his way outside followed by Taiyang and Fasces.

"Don't cry when you lose Taiyang." Fasces said as he went to support a drunken Qrow outside and setting him in a chair outside the house. Just for him to pass out on the spot.

"He's out already, and don't worry I won't be the one losing old man." Taiyang got ready.

"And here I was going to go easy on you." Fasces popped his knock and grabbed his weapon. "But calling me old man is too far."

The three women sighed as they thought together. "This fight has already been decided."

"Hey where's Ozpin?" Summer asked.

"Probably still inside. I'll go get him!" Raven said.

"I'll go with you!"

Willow was too far into watching the fight. She didn't even notice Raven and Summer getting up.

* * *

"Hello young one. My name is Ozpin." Said an older looking man to me. He was new but I figured he was one of mom and dad's friend.

"Hiya, I'm Leo." I smiled at him.

"I've heard a lot about you from your mom and dad. Would you do me a favor and show me your aura?" I focused on the feeling I had the other day until a warm surge of energy flowed through my body. "My my, this is an abundant amount of aura, so much it even has a physical form just as your parents." He smiled down at me. He seemed really kind. Something in the background caught my attention though. There were two girls standing there, but the one with silver eyes caught my attention more than anything.

"Pretty eyes." Was all I could say. Ozpin turned around and saw the two.

"My I guess I stayed away for too long. Raven, Summer meet the child of Fasces and Willow." I walked up to the girl with silver eyes and looked up into them.

"Your eyes… they are pretty." I was compelled to them.

"I think someone has taken a liking to you Summer." Raven said.

"Hey there kiddo. I'm Summer and she's Raven. What's your name?"

"I'm Leo!" I smiled at her then looked at Raven for a moment. "You're scary."

Ozpin and Summer chuckled. "He is a lot like Fasces straightforward." I heard mom say. I looked at her and saw her and dad. I ran up to them.

"Where are the other two?" Ozpin asked.

"Both of the boys are passed out. I may have went to hard on them. But Ozpin we need to talk about Leo." Dad said.

"Oh and what about?"

"First, Raven and Summer can you come with me? Let's have these three talk in private." Mom grabbed the two girls hands and walked out of my room.

"Ozpin. He killed two beowolves already. He'll be more than ready for Beacon academy. Yet there is something strange." I watched dad pull out some of the teeth I collected last night.

"Something strange indeed. What are those?" Ozpin looked curiously at the teeth.

"They are teeth from the beowolves. Not only did the teeth stay, so did their bodies. He killed both of them, and both stayed put."

"That.. that is unheard of Fasces. With this we could learn a whole new world of knowledge about Grimm."

"My thoughts exactly."

A noise went off from Ozpin's pocket interrupted the conversation. I watched Ozpin pull something out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment. "I'm sorry Fasces we'll have to continue this discussion sometime else."

"Beacon?"

"Indeed. Let me tell the others we need to head out."

"Alright Ozzy." Ozpin left the room and dad came up to me. "Leo we're heading out. It's time to train."


	3. Volume 0 Chapter 3

"Ninety-eight done. Two more to go." I said while standing over a dead beowolf. The scent of alcohol caught my attention. I turned around in time to see my dad walking through the forest towards me.

"Leo you're taking too long. Remember you're going to have to restart again after today, and after how many times it's taken. There aren't many Grimm left here." He was standing there flexing too show off. "And I wanna join in this fight."

"Oh shit.. He's in battle mode. Fucking barbarian." I turned away from him and started running away. That's when a barrage of bullets erupted around me.

"Come on, don't run away! Stay and fight me." Was all I could hear as I dove from tree to tree.

"Are you kidding me? I only have two left dad come on." I yelled out, as the tree I was behind made a crunching noise and fell over. I'm screwed aren't I? I sat there waiting for a moment to realize the bullets had stopped.

"Oh you're right." I peeked over the newly made stump to see him pull out a scroll. "You only got fifteen minutes left."

"You are a dick." I could feel anger building up inside me. If this all fails it's his fault. I do not want deal with this stupid three day rule to kill one hundred Grimm.

* * *

Two alpha beowolves were fighting in the woods over a territory dispute. Two alphas in the same spot could never last. They never kill each other, only ever test themselves to see who the strongest and who is worthy of leading the pack. The two beast charged at one another ready to tear one another down. In the middle of their charge both beast looked away and into the direction of where a fountain of negative emotions originated. Do to the distraction both alpha's bodies slammed into each other knocking themselves back. They looked at each other then shrugged and began to run towards the origin of where food may be.

* * *

"Uh you okay there bud?" Dad asked me.

"Why do I have to go through the ridiculous request of killing a hundred stupid fucking Grimm in three days? I've been doing this for a month now. You and mom know this is a next to impossible mission so why?" It pisses me off. I want to get strong but I don't want to be toyed with.

"It's complicated Leo, momma and dad have a surprise so.."

"SO YOU TRY TO MAKE ME DO SOMETHING IMPOSSIBLE!?" I was getting too angry but fuck.

"It's not like that come on Leo." I heard two Grimm approaching from behind, they seemed louder than the usual Grimm. I could tell they broke through the treeline as I watched dad pull his weapon back up. The Grimm shouted loudly right into my ears. I swung my fist behind me with all my rage put into the swing.

"Would. You. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said as the anger left my body while feeling a satisfying crunch against my fist. I turned around and saw a dead Alpha beowolf along with one still standing there. "I feel a little pissed. Will you be my playtoy?" I deactivated my aura.

"Leo turn your aura on right now!" I heard dad yell.

Fuck him was all I could think while launching myself at the Beowolf. It ducked under my punch and swiped up towards my chest. Before he could sink his claws into my chest I grabbed ahold of it's claw and pushed myself away, landing behind it and turned around. "I will kill you mutt."

A familiar scene played in my head. A guy that looked somewhat like me was standing in a tree looking down on a wolf made of shadows. I knew all his thoughts at that moment for some reason. A feeling of weakness which I've never felt before washed over me. I shook my head and the world returned around me, I was back in the forest outside my house but the beowolf wasn't there, the shadow wolf was in it's place instead. "Round two doggie."

The wolf growled and slashed at me, but I countered it by sidestepping and then slammed my elbow down into it's back. I clicked my tongue. "Tch to easy." What's the point of fighting a weak enemy? Those words rang through me skull as a flash of blue came across my vision. I felt more rage than I ever had in my life. Who did that blue belong to? Why does it make me so pissed? I just want to erase it. My vision was slowly fading away as I charged at the wolf fueled by anger I swung at it, and swung again and again. I didn't stop swinging until I felt something dig into my arm and cut all the way down it. My vision came back to me after that. I looked at my right arm, it had a deep cut in it from my shoulder down to my wrist. At my wrist was the alpha beowolf's claw stabbed in while it's body was beaten into the ground with a small puddle of blood pooling around it's corpse. It took me a moment to realize it was my blood.

"Leo… let's get you home. You pass." Was all I could hear dad say as I past out.

* * *

"Willow believe me I'm worried too, but you weren't out there, you didn't see what he was capable of doing. I can't help but to be excited for him to finally have a weapon." I could hear dad say outside of my room.

"You say that, but there's a problem here. One that mission we sent him on was to give us time to make a weapon. Two I couldn't start the weapon because I have no idea what's good for him. Three that mission we gave him got his arm cut up!" Mom yelled the last part.

"It's just one cut Willow, also why not let him be like those huntsmen and let him make his own weapon." Huntsmen? What are those? I asked myself.

"ONE CUT?! There was a gash all the way down his arm. His aura may of healed him but there's still that scar Fasces."

"Willow, it's okay. He's our child, we went through countless battles and scarred up. Let it be a reminder as well as a trophy."

"Sigh fine, and make his own weapon? Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not a barbarian or teacher Willow. You're a mom trying to protect her cub."

I sighed and looked at my arm. It was true, there was scar on my arm now. I want it covered. Yet I don't want to forget it. I sighed again and got up out of bed and wandered towards the door and opened it. "Hi mom, hi dad. I think I already know what I want to make." They looked at me, shock on their face for a moment.

"Hear that Willow? He knows what he wants."

"I hear, shall we help our son make a weapon?"

I looked at my dad. "Can I use Grimm teeth we've collected? Also what about those two Alphas I killed?"

He smirked and turned around. "I'll have their bodies back in five." He was out the door by the time he finished replying.

"Mom can you help me put it all together? I trust dad… but not with my own "

She smiled and patted my head. I smiled and closed my eyes. "Of course Leo. Let's make it the perfect weapon for you."

* * *

We were all smiling together as a family over making a weapon. It was scary actually how happy it was. I was cutting the fur off of the alpha beowolf. We learned rather quickly if any dust or aura that isn't mine touches the grim while my aura isn't infused with it will make the Grimm dissolve into nothing. So I was the only one that could touch the parts for long. "Hey mom do you have the frame ready?

She handed me a metal brace that was segmented for maneuverability. "Just see if it fits." I slid it on over my arm. It covered all of my right arm as if it was protecting it not letting even the light shine upon it.

"It's a perfect fit!" I moved my arm around to test how much movement I had left. Surprisingly enough I still had my full movement. "And I can still move my arm." I started jumping around excitedly.

"So what exactly are you trying to make here?" Mom and dad asked together.

"My weapon. I want to make a protective arm brace covered by the Grimm teeth we've collected. So if I get attack it can be my offensive shield. I want two blades with a highly densified carbon fiber string infused with Grimm for more density connecting each blade that are at the end of the arm brace so the blades are under my hand that can be hidden into the brace. The string is for being able to use the blades as a whip for medium range." I took a deep breath. "Then finally the strings true use. I can slide the arm brace off and have one blade latch in at the bottom and the other at the top while the brace turns into a bow." I exhaled. That's a lot to say in a short time.

"I like it, how about you Fasces?" I looked up to see mom and dad kiss real quick. Ew.

"It's not gonna be easy to make. Wait, so why do you want the alpha's fur?"

I smirked as if I outsmarted them. I'm gonna make a hoodie out of the alpha's fur while keeping the bones on as my armor. The mask would be the hood!"

"Didja hear the Willow? Our son is a lil monster he takes after his dad so well!" Dad started to get cocky and grin while showing off his muscle.

Mom rested her fingers on her temple and shook her head. "Our son is a tactical thinker. Unlike his father and more so like his mom. Putting aside that issue. Leo your father and I we have taught you all there is to know about Grimm. So for the next few years you better be ready for combat training only."

"What she means is get your ass into gear and make that weapon apart of ya. We want our son ready to take down anyone and anything."

I smiled at them. "I'll do my best!" I told them, but for some reason even though such a happy moment came, I thought to myself what was that back there? A shadow monster, blue hair… why does that piss me off so much?

* * *

My body jerked up. "Fuck why am I dreaming bout the past again." I reached over towards the dresser and grabbed my scroll. I narrowed my eyes as the light turned on and blinded me for a second, then I saw the worst sight ever. "Better question why the hell am I up a five in the morning. Oh yea that." Today's my first day at beacon academy…. Again. Damnit Ozpin I already graduated. With a sigh I finally got out of bed and did my morning stretches and workout. "Ahh nothing like a workout to wake up." I got freshened up in the bathroom and came out in my boxers. "Now what to wear?" I sighed. Only one look suits me. I put on my black leather jeans and plain black shirt then my weapon, strapping it to my arm. It now covered my entire arm with a skull modeled after a grimm mask on the shoulder, the blades were also enhanced with one blade infused with fire dust and the other electric dust. I opened up the dresser and pulled out my favorite hoodie. A hoodie I had made from a white beowolf I killed that day. It was a testament to my greatest failure yet greatest achievement. I put on the hoodie and pulled the hood over my head. I felt for the ears and rubbed them. "Ahh so soft." I cooed and left the hotel room heading towards the bullheads going to beacon. I can finally get my old room back. I wonder if my collection missed me I thought and chuckled. Okay this walk might take a couple minutes. I did a quick leg stretch and started sprinting at full speed. I smiled as I sprinted past the people in the streets, all they could probably see was a blur and feel some wind force hit them. I kept running till I got to the docking area and wandered towards the entrance where a long line of students were standing. An automatic scowl formed on my face. I couldn't care less for these kids wanting to be huntsmen and huntresses. They're always too cocky and get their heads stuck in their asses since they get to go to beacon. I cut into the front of the line and pulled out my scroll showing it to the employee letting the students through. "As you can see I'm special sir. So lead me to the bullhead with the least amount of people please?" I asked with a satisfactory grin as I heard the students behind my complain. Until I noticed a student reaching out to grab me. I took a step back and grabbed his hand throwing him face first into the ground pinning his arm to his back with my knee digging into his spine. I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Try and touch me again and I will kill you." I got up and sighed. I simply waved to the employee. "I already know what ship I want on. So no need." I walked up towards the bullhead and smiled. "First." I walked right on in and took the back corner on the right and sat down. If I remember nobody is using this one today. Ah executive rewards. I closed my eyes. How did I end up having to graduate from beacon academy twice.

* * *

"Leo get down and wait for mom and dad. Don't leave this room no matter what!" Mom told me while rushing outside. I wasn't an idiot I knew what was going on. We were being attacked.

"Mom I can fight too! Please just let me join in." The sound of a minigun going off made my body shake.

"Don't try to act strong right now Leo. Just leave it too mom and dad. We got this!" She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Just sit tight and we'll be back in a flash." Mom ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

"I can't just leave you guys alone." I walked to my dresser and pulled out the middle. I grabbed my weapon and strapped it on. "I'll show you guys how powerful of a son you raised." I ran out the door grabbing my black grimm hoodie and throwing it on. It felt awkward with the grimm bones still on acting as armor. I got up to the front door of the house and froze. I could hear screams behind the door. "I can do this.." I reached up and opened the door. What I saw was the most shocking sight. The usual blue sky was dyed red thanks to the forest burning. Bodies upon bodies were laying there spread out. In the middle of them were mom and dad. Chopping up anyone that got close. I pressed the switch on my weapon and it turned into a bow. I loaded up an arrow and pulled the string back then released an arrow flying clean through one of the attackers skull a dust explosion happening as the arrow made impact wiping out nearby attackers. "And repeat." I repeated my actions shooting and killing every attacker I could.

"Leo! GET BACK INSIDE." I heard mom scream catching my attention.

"I'M FINE MOM!" I yelled back as I flipped the switch turning my weapon back to it's normal form slashing down anyone getting close to me. Blood splattering all over me.

"WILLOW!" I heard dad scream and looked at him only to see a blade stab through mom's chest.

"D… did mom.. just .. die? no .. couldn't.." My vision blurred as I made my way to her. My body reacting to my attackers around me. I could feel the blood splatter against my skin as I made my way towards mom and dad. But.. both were down. I could feel tears streaming down my face now. "Both.. are dead.. Mom… dad… AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out as I felt my aura take on a dense physical form. I faced the attackers in front of me. They fell down as I glared at them, a purple mist flowing out of their unconscious bodies.

"RETREAT TOO MANY GRIMM ARE SHOWING UP!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE KID?"

"WE ALREADY GOT THE PARENTS WHO CARES ABOUT SOME FREAK KID!"

"I'LL HANDLE IT EVERYONE ELSE GET AWAY."

I listened to them. Yet there words barely registered as I grabbed ahold of mom and dad's bodies dragging them back towards the house through the dead bodies. I sat them up against the house. "Mom.. dad it's gonna be okay.." I smiled at them. "I'll make all the mean guys go away."

"They aren't coming back. It'd only be a shame to leave the child to die alone. Let's send you out with a bang." A deep voice said. I turned around and saw a well built guy standing there that seemed different. He had a red logo on his shirt of a grimm. I burned that image into my mind. I don't know why, I just felt I had too.

"Shut up! They're just sleeping.. I'm not alone.."

"Oh for the love of dust." The guy brought up a sword bigger than my body. I just stared at him. Not reacting. I had a feeling I just didn't have too, and I ended up being right as I watched a pair of legs fall down blood squirting out. The upper half was out of sight and there stood a beautiful being. A beowolf clad in white fur. It made me forget about the men running away, the attack, my home, my parents. My only thought was it's so beautiful. It was staring down at me. I looked into it's eyes, a feeling of coldness washed over my body. I want it dead. A small smirk formed on my face. I will have it dead. The beast let out a deafening roar. "Big talk won't get you far." I jumped at it and swung my hand releasing the blade from the socket and using it was a whip. The whip wrapped around the beast's neck and dug into it a thin trail of blood coming out from behind the serrated wires and teeth as the blade itself dug into it's chest. The beast grabbed onto the whip and yanked at it pulling me with it. My body flung towards the beast as it swiped it's claws down at me. I kicked out at it's paw feeling bones crush under my feet and retracted my whip while pushing off the beast's paw and using my bow. While in air I aimed an arrow at the white grimm's head infusing the arrow with my aura and sending it off. The arrow flung into the grimm's head and forced it back with a loud crack as it's neck snapped. I landed on the ground and looked around the battlefield that was once my home. It was littered with corpses and grimm were now running out back into the burning forest. I turned back towards the house and walked back to mom and dad. "I did it guys. I got rid of the bad guys mom and dad."

I sat down inbetween their bodies and closed my eyes. "I'm tired. I guess it's nap time." I went to drift off until I heard footsteps running out from the forest. I kept my eyes shut, whoever was running had no intent to harm that was clear enough. Yet it annoyed my. I shot out my whip and felt it wrap around an object and yanked. I heard a thud and retracted my blade. "Nap time."

"Qrow are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yea Ozpin, but it looks like we're too late. Right Raven?" ... "Raven?"

"Ozpin.. That kid.. Is he? Is he okay?"


	4. Volume 0 Chapter 4

"L.. leo.. You up yet?" I opened up my eyes slowly. I was in a room, the lights were dim. There was a man, he had gray hair and glasses. A coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other. He was standing there. Standing over me. I watched him take a sip of his coffee. "Curious. Leo do you remember who I am?" It struck me, the guy who visited me years ago.

"Ozpin." That's all I could say to him. It struck me, I wasn't at home. It wasn't my parent's that were here for me. Instead it was a stranger. A man I met only once. A man my parents knew.

"Ah I see you do remember." He had a smile on his face, it was strained yet could still pass as real, it was the look in his eyes that got to me. He seemed like he was holding back negative emotions.

"Yea." I sat up on the bed. "So where am I, how did I end up here?"

"I believe you should rest up some more Leo, your answers won't go anywhere." His smile faltered for a moment.

"What about my mom and dad?" I won't let this one go unanswered. "Please… please tell me."

His smile went away, there wasn't any emotion on his face anymore. "There was a funeral service held for them two days ago."

A funeral.. A funeral? Two days ago? I could feel my body start to tremble as a powerful emotion hit me. Sadness. A funeral for my parents? "Why?.. Why does there have to be a funeral? They were strong.. They ca..." I was cut off by Ozpin.

"You're precisely right, were strong. They were some of the strongest Huntsmen alive. In everyone's hearts and mind they'll be remembered as heroes. Heroes that were loved and feared by many. Those that knew them will weep and cry. Those that were friends will be even worse off, if it wasn't for how they knew them." Ozpin paused for a moment to take a sip of his coffee. "Your parents were strict, they wouldn't allow us a moment to cry if they could help it, they'd rather us remember the good times we had with them. Yet you were something that nobody thought existed except for a select few. You who knew them only as mom and dad, this will surely hurt the most. You saw them in a different light, not as heroes or huntsman, but as the invincible mom and dad who would always be there am I right?" I just nodded my head. "You have lost far more than anyone else has with their passing. That's why I'm sure they'd allow you and only you to grieve for them, but only for a day. They wouldn't want their legacy wasting more than a day being sad, they'd want their legacy shining brighter than they could."

"Ozpin.. What are Huntsmen?" I asked him as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"They are those who stand between humanity and Grimm. The protectors of us all. When all the light in the world slowly dwindles away they will be the ones fighting till the end to protect that light and make it brighter and cherish it."

"Is it because my parents were huntsmen that we were attacked?"

"I'm afraid so."

I gripped the bed sheets. "And I'm their legacy?"

"Yes, they would message me about your progress how they felt that one day you would surpass them both. They hoped in their hearts that you could be the light they brought into the world, their light."

I took a deep breath to calm down. "I lost them both because they were huntsmen and yet they want me to take over?" Ozpin sighed and nodded. "I'll do it, but I'll make this clear. I hate huntsmen."

"I figured as such would happen. Well allow me to answer your previous questions. You Leo are at Beacon Academy. The school for only the best huntsmen and huntresses attend. I brought you here for a multitude of reasons. The main one being I promised those two that I'd step in if the need ever arises. I also want you to attend this school." I sighed and looked down. Well mom and dad, I'll follow your dreams, but I won't say I like it all too much.

"Alright I'll attend. When do I start?"

"Whenever you look old enough. We can't simply allow a nine year old to attend this school." Ozpin then went to take a sip of coffee but stopped and sighed. "Ah I guess I'm out of coffee."

"Wh.. you?... I… why as.. Why as then?" I felt my jaw drop after saying that.

"Because in the meantime you'll be trained under Qrow and myself until we see you fit of Beacon's standards."

"So testing my skills for the next few years?"

"Indeed. In fact I would like to ask you to follow me after you get dressed of course."

"Dressed?" I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh? Wait?! Where was that white beowolf?"

"Ah that? We brought it back to beacon with us. We never touched it ourselves though. We were waiting for you to decide what to do."

"Good. Can you take it to wherever my room is? I'll want it for later."

Ozpin smiled at me. "Of course. I'll have it brought back here after we attend other business." He got up and walked to the door opening it. "So please get dressed and meet me in the hall." He closed the door on his way out.

"Just what did I get myself stuck in? Well here we go. Watch over me mom and dad, I'll make your dream come true somehow." I got out of bed and stretched my body. "Ahhh feels so good." I looked towards the side to see my clothes I was wearing before neatly folded on top of a drawer. "Alright at least I can have my weapon and clothes I made with them back." I smiled and got my clothes on. It felt great having them on. It makes me feel like they are right with me. I pulled the hood over my head and grabbed my weapon then fastened it on. "Well let's go get this done."

I opened the door to be greeted by Ozpin. "Well let's go."

"Let's indeed." He turned around and lead me through a confusing maze of halls until we finally arrived at a door. "Well let's head in."

I walked up to the door and opened it up then walked inside. In front of me was a small stage with walls built all around and shielding to protect the seat behind, and on the stage itself was one man. He was an older looking one with gray hair. He was wearing a gray outfit with a red cape. Under his cape is a big sword, but I could tell it had a few tricks to it from the segments.

"Alright Leo, you will be fighting a personal friend of mine. Qrow. This is a sparring match to test your abilities."

I nodded and walked towards the stage and stopped as soon as I stepped on. "Nice to meet you." I said.

"Our first encounter would have me think otherwise kid." Qrow replied. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his weapon.

I tilted my head and sighed. His defensive posture was terrible compared to mom. He was full of openings. That's when he burped and a certain smell filled the air. "Wait, are you even sober?"

"Never really have been. Now come on." He smirked.

* * *

I was on on the ground looking up at Qrow, his blade at my throat. "Fine fine I lose." Tch. He pulled his blade away and offered his hand out. Taking a hold of his hand he helped me up. "Thanks."

"No problem kid." Qrow turned and faced Ozpin. "See what did I tell you? It was because he surprised me."

Ozpin walked onto the stage. "Perhap. Qrow I'll see to his training, I want you to return to your previous task."

"Aye aye." Qrow walked out towards the exit but paused for a second. "Oh and don't be to hard on him, like to see the kid alive next time." With that he left.

Ozpin sighed and took a sip out of his mug. "Leo, you have a very.. Unorthodox weapon. They way it transition is flawed. I want you to make another weapon, the only weapon that is for you and you alone."

I looked at him, my jaw dropping slightly. "You can't just expect me to be able to make another weapon on my own!"

He smiled. "I can and I will. All needed supplies will be delivered to your room, along with blueprints for whatever you need."

"I don't get any say?"

"Nope, be sure to contact me for help if needed or when you finish." Ozpin turned around and left the room. I just stared at the exit for a moment.

"A new weapon." I mumbled. "I've done well with this one."

* * *

"The blueprints are useless fuuuuck." I was laying on my bed looking at blueprints on a sniper. I crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the garbage. I sat up on my bed and grabbed my old weapon. "Well we've had a fun time together. I swear it's not you. It's not me either I promise. Wait why am I having this conversation with a weapon?" With a sigh, I sat there.

I finally had an idea.

* * *

"Ozpin open up!" I went to knock on the door, just to hit air.

The door opened up and Ozpin was in his seat. "Hello Leo. I believe you made some improvements on your weapon by now?"

I pulled out a jet black sword made from my arm brace, I swung out the blade and subtly moved my wrist around. The blade looked like it took on a will of it's own as it segmented, a thin line of aura connecting each piece. "Better?"

"Much better, have you thought of a name for it?"

"Umbram Mortis."

"How.. Poetic."

"I know, so when does training start?"

Ozpin stood up from his seat, his cane in hand. "Right now."

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

I laid there, gasping for air, drenched in sweat. I laid in this familiar hallway that felt more like a room then the room I was assigned. I heard footsteps approaching me. "What is it Ozpin?"

"Leo, you have made great strides over these few years. You've even managed to master your semblance, as peculiar as it is." He stood over me, with a smug grin on his face.

"Yea, it's definitely different but I can't complain." I smiled back at him.

"I have a favor to ask you though." His face turned serious.

"Don't ask, just give me the order and I'll do it."

He held out a Grimm mask. "I order you to become this school's guardian. As a 'Faunus' to become known as Cerberus."


End file.
